


Just Say It Shadow

by Codeluluchan



Series: Big Brother Knuckles [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Hercules (1997) References, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codeluluchan/pseuds/Codeluluchan
Summary: Rouge just wants Shadow to let himself be happy, Shadow just wanted a drink, and why is everyone singing?





	Just Say It Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random idea I had as I wrote these, and really didn't plan for it to be an actual part in this universe of mine but I like this song so much as exposition and figured it fit well enough.

Just Say it Shadow

“Drop it Rouge” Shadow commanded over his glass, having hoped he’d find peace in Rouge’s bar.

“Not until you admit your heart isn’t as shriveled up as you want us to believe, and that it’s all thanks to big, blue, and speedy” the bat purrs. Shadow growls at the accusation, not appreciating his wishes being thrown out the window.

“Or maybe you're not as good ate intelligence gathering as you claim.”

“First of all, I’m insulted you would insult any form of my intelligence. Secondly, you have to admit you at least care for him a little bit, otherwise you would never have tried teaching him anything that gave you a leg up on him.” Rouges smirk grew at the others reluctant silence but morphed into an understanding smile. “You know, you are allowed to let yourself fell again” Crimson eyes narrow in thought, his mind fatigued from his arguing with his ally. Shadow leans back with a sigh, staring up at an invisible figment from his mind.

“If there’s a prize for rotten judgment… I guess I've already won that” his eyes lower, all the mistakes he made, trusting GUN, trusting Ivo, following his so-called “Fathers” commands. All of it leading to the people around hi suffering. Kind people like Maria, good people like…like-“No one is worth the aggravation” he growls, standing from his spot at the bar in hopes to escape further confrontation. “That’s ancient history, been there, done THAT!” Rouge huffs in irritation, flapping her wings to fling herself in front of the Lifeform.

“Who ya think you’re kiddin, he’s the earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, honey I can see right through you.” Shadow tried veering to a different path but is stopped by her hand on his shoulder and a finger raised, wagging in an “ah ah ah” gesture. 

“Boy you can’t conceal it, I know how you’re feeling, who you’re thinking of” Shadow shrugs the hand off to continue his stride.

“No chance, no way, I won’t say it” unaffected she jumps forward, leaning against his back in a light embrace.

“You swoon, you sigh, why deny it” she spins around so that their backs were flushed against each other. Shadow uncaringly steps away, forcing the albino flutter her wings to keep her up.

“It’s too cliché, I won’t say I’m in love” at hearing himself voice the dreaded word, the possibility of admitting something he wasn’t willing to face, had his face flushing in embarrassment. He hadn’t realized that Rouge’s insistence steered him to face a wall of picture frames, multiple familiar smiling faces gazing back at him. “I thought my heart had learned it’s lesson…it feels so good when it starts out. My head is screaming get a GRIP man” he clenches a fist over his chest, the pain inside at the memories making itself known “unless you’re dying to cry your heart out.” Voices start resonating behind him, but they weren’t the melodious sounds of his partner.

“Boy you can’t deny it, who you are and how you’re feeling, buddy we’re not buying, hon we saw you hit the ceiling” he grumbles, not able to explain how she managed to get her patrons to assist in her little scheme and join in. “Face it like a grown-up, when you gonna own up, that you got-“

“Got-”

“Got it bad” they sounded, Rouge joining in with the crowd and holding him back from decking the lowlifes who were sticking their noses in where they didn’t belong.

“No chance, no way, I won’t say it” he growls, turning his back to the irritants but came to regret this decision when he comes face to face with the very blue annoyance. The photo was from the bar's opening, Sonic was congratulating Rouge by pulling her into a hug, and he had the misfortune to be standing with her, therefore, was pulled in along with her. He didn’t recall any cameras going off, though he could assume either Rose or the fox had decided to commemorate it. His musings were halted at being reminded he had other concerns at the moment, such as a pushy bat who now had a wide knowing smirk.

“Give up, give in, check the grin you’re in love” her comment prompted him to lift a hand to feel a defined lift of his lips. He scrubs his mouth roughly, pushing back twice as much.

“This scene won’t play, I won’t say I’m in love.”

“You’re doin flips, read my lips, you’re in love.”

“You’re way off base, I won’t say it” Rouge moved to contradict but Shadow interrupted “GET OFF my case, I won’t say it” he finally breaks away, heading straight to the door. Rouge doesn’t move to stop him but wouldn’t remain quiet.

“Boy don’t be proud, it’s okay you’re in love” Shadow ignored the assurance and slams the door behind him. He makes it to an ally before he leans against the brick from exhaustion, keeping his gaze on the sky. His crimson irises immediately find the dark half of the moon where the ARK lay. The bio-hog first imagined Maria, her bright smile and kind nature towards those she could only have wished to meet but never would. Then he looked outwards, rolling hills peeking out from distant buildings and houses. He could perfectly imagine the streak of blue and red, could picture the mirthful green eyes and a cocky grin, taunting, challenging any competitor to match him.

“At least out loud” he sighs, slipping to the ground until he sat completely “I won’t say I’m in….love.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there’s another one, I have like 5 or 6 others and so far I’ve gone in chronological order. Because of the first being an overview of everything that happens I’m wondering if I should keep doing it like that or just do a poll of what ones to do next.  
If the second is the case the ones I’ve done are “Sonic finding his sexuality” “Their confession” “First Date” like 3 different stories for the Proposal and the actual Wedding.   
Let me know, and until asked otherwise I’ll just keep doing it in chronological order.  
Thank you for reading.


End file.
